Multifaceted
by dheetekt
Summary: Its been four years since the big move back to Minnesota. Riley is fifteen, navigating puberty and ready to begin high school. This spurs plenty in the emotions including the two newcomers, Infatuation and Apathy.
1. Chapter 1

_It's been four years since the big move back to Minnesota, Riley is already fifteen and still growing and not to toot my own horn there has been plenty of joyful moments. We're getting the hang of puberty, we don't avoid sadness like we used to and have yet to get poisoned, not even food poisoning thanks to Disgust! Even fear and anger have taken up meditation together. Everything is going well in headquarters and were moving forward. Now it's time to tackle this thing called 'high school' Riley is getting ready to attend so I ask, what could go wrong?_

"Up up up everybody," Joy said beaming as she made her way down the stairs in headquarters, "first day of high school let's make this a good day."

Joy teetered to the console giving it a quick glance and slide to the window to check on personality island, it churning away in the distance. Joy noticed they just finished installing fangirl tower.

Disgust appeared and sashayed directly to the console, her dress swishing from side to side and began to tap buttons and twist knobs.

"Okay, okay, first day of high school so this is superrrr important," Disgust began, "this must be like middle school but ten times the opportunities for social slip ups so we have the make the perfect first impression."

"Ten times!" Fear exclaimed, his head sticking out the sleeping quarters, "I only calculated eight times."

Fear rushed to the console next to Disgust who held a concentrated look as she punched away. They watched Riley looking into a mirror eyeing herself intently while brushing her teeth.

"Will do fine," Joy said joining them at the console, "we have that cute outfit and just look at our new doo."

Riley smiled while checking out her hair, it cropped in a short pixie bob. It highlighted her a bit less round, more mature looking face which went with her new few inches of height. She got a perk of energy and went into her room to get changed. A yellow orb, a memory, rolled down to collect with the other memories that have been collecting the past few days. Disgust took over the console while Joy and Fear walked side by side toward the window, the train of thought speeding by outside.

"Okay, Riley has been looking at social media lately what do we have," Joy asked Fear.

"Cliques are already forming but Riley has already coordinated a meet up with Meg and have their first class together," Fear replied.

"Great! That should make it easier to acclimated!" Joy said happily.

"But what if these cliques are hostile…I mean, what if they don't like Riley right off the back? What if Riley is just walking into a war zone and-."

"-Fear Fear Fear," Joy cooed cutting Fear off, "will be fine, like you said we have a partner in crime and Riley is a strong girl."

Fear shook a bit but stopped to give a little nod.

"Uh, guys," Disgust said voicing to the two emotions, "we got a problem."

They watched as Riley struggled to get her closet door open which she had been having trouble with lately.

"Where is-," Joy began.

"-right here," Anger said bumping in-between Joy and Disgust.

"Oh, this door wants to play does it?" Anger said cracking his knuckles and easing against the console, "Fine! Let's play!" Anger said slamming his fist on a button.

Riley scowled and pulled strongly on the closet door, with another yank it slid open with a bump. A red memory slide down to rest next to the yellow one.

"Booyah!" Anger exclaimed, happy with himself.

"Nice job Anger," Joy said.

"Now, we need this, and _this_ ," Disgust said twisting a lever.

Riley got out some skinny blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a simple yellow flower on it and floral black and yellow doc marten boots.

"With this combination of cute and cool we can't wrong," Disgust said pushing a button and pointing with her free hand, "more so since we convinced mom to let us wear the shoes _we_ picked out."

"Well if you're busy with that-," Anger said walking away, a newspaper opening in his face.

"Are you sure the flowers don't send a message of being too delicate," Fear asked.

Disgust shot Fear a 'don't be silly look' and they went back to work on the console.

"Things are going good everyone...hm…everyone…where is Sadness?" Joy asked.

"Beats me," Anger said from behind his newspaper as he sat comfortably on the couch.

Joy went into the sleeping quarters. It was a small room with a yellow, blue, red, and green floor, each color leading up to an individual door. Joy slid up to the door putting her ear against it, stepped back and knocked. Silence.

Joy gave another small knock, "hello…Sadness?"

The door slide open making Joy tumble into the room. It was a rather small room, just a space for a small desk, green rug, chair and a bed. A bed filled with an awake but unmoving Sadness.

"Sadness, what's wrong…I mean other than being sad," Joy asked coming up to her fellow emotion.

Sadness looked into the distance and only shook her head a bit.

"Come on sadness, we need you out there, the first day of High school remember?"

Sadness looked up at Joy, "Yes I remember…that summer is over…that middle school is really not coming back, the school we knew…and all the people, and teachers and…," Sadness said drearily before bursting into tears.

"Oh oh oh, Sadness it's ok," Joy said sitting next to her friend and placing a hand on her back.

"I miss it-," Sadness said through tears, "-and it's gone."

Joy let her friend cry, giving soothing strokes to her back.

"Remember that adventure we had together…when had to get the core memories back to Riley?" Joy asked softly.

Sadness nodded, the tears slowing.

"Well this is what that was Sadness. A new adventure."

Sadness looked up at Joy, Joy looking back.

"And _we_ did, we all did. It's a new adventure and it's time for new memories and we all would appreciate you there…are you with me?"

Sadness looked down and back up at Joy and smiled.

"Yea," Sadness said.

"At a girl," Joy said hugging her friend.

 _We've been through a lot and if I have learned anything it is that life is an adventure. More importantly I learned that together we can navigate any adventure we set our hearts to. Though I admit I'm a bit nervous for this my adventure myself but I'm ready for it to unfold._


	2. Chapter 2

"We totally killed it!" gushed Disgust.

"I actually thought it went good," replied Fear, crossed legged, sitting amongst the emotions at a small table in headquarters.

"No that is what I'm saying, we aced the first day of school," explained Disgust.

"Yes it went wonderfully," Joy began as she walked and grabbed a memory, "lets review," she said placing the memory in the recall projector.

The emotions turned to watch the day play out, Riley meeting up with Megan, going to different classes, Riley just missing the last slice of Pizza in the cafeteria.

"We almost had it," Anger fumed thrusting his hands into the air.

"Yea...that sucked," Sadness said sulking.

"Oh, but they had chicken fingers remember," Joy said pointing out the unfolding scene.

Anger and Sadness gave a nod.

"Ew yes and we skipped that poor excuse for mashed potatoes," said Disgust giving the scene a side look, her long green eyelashes beating.

"Yes we overheard of several stomach aches stemming from it later, good save," Fear noted.

They watched the scene continue to the end of the school day. Riley was exiting the school down the stairs when she unexpectedly bumped into someone. Riley froze for a second but caught herself and exchanged words with a familiar boy. It was the boy she bumped into at a hockey game years ago, Jordan, though taller and filled out more. She remembered his speechless moment but he seemed more confident now. Jordan walked away, turned around, waved and said "hope to see you around," then continued on his way.

The emotions looked on transfixed but were startled out of it when a pink form appeared at the console beside Joy. Joy gave a quick look at the now clearly female being back to the memory and back to the pink female. She had pink skin, a long frilly dark pink dress that had puffy white shoulders, pink hearts scattered across it and a single side ponytail of pink hair with heart like barrettes. Behind two slanted eyes sat bright pink eyes that fluttered at the memory scene before her.

She looked at Joy and said, "hi, i'm Infatuation."

As Joy look dumbfounded a memory materialized, rolled and clinked next to a yellow memory. This memory was different, it was pink. A memory colored with infatuation.

Infatuation punched a few more buttons and stopped to look at Joy with a small smile, her hands demurely held together.

Joy looked like she was searching for words when Anger marched up next to her.

"What's going on here?" he asked in his gruff voice.

Fear came up to join them with Disgust teetering close behind.

"Well...I...uh..it's a new emotion," Joy stammered out in almost a question.

"A new emotion?" Anger said.

Fear and Disgust exchanged a look, Disgust gave a little head shake and shoulder shrug while Fear scanned the new Emotion.

"Yes um yes, lets introduce ourselves," Joy said grabbing the memory from the projector and walking it back to the shelf.

Joy walked back causing Infaution to turn to her. The other emotions joined Joy.

"I'm Joy," Joy said with pep pointing to herself, "first emotion in, been with Riley from the beginning. I make sure Riley has plenty of happy

moments and make sure headquarters stays on track. "

"I'm Anger, don't bug me," Anger said flatly.

"Don't mind him," Disgust said placing a hand on her hip, "I'm Disgust, I keep Riley from being totally shunned and poison free."

Infatuation gave a nod.

Fear glanced around anxiously and stepped forward a bit.

"I'm Fear, I keep Riley safe from a plethora of potential dangers. I mean look at this new school, cracks in side walks, menacing teenagers, I swear a pigeon looked at Riley strange and-,"

"-Oook," Joy said interrupting Fear, "lets not overwhelm her on her first day."

Sadness leaned from behind Fear, her blue stringy hair drooping. Infatuation tilted her head to the side with a curious look, smiled and walked over to Sadness.

Infatuation placed a hand on Sadness's shoulder and asked, "and who are you?"

Joy gave a weird look at the two emotions while Sadness lit up a bit.

"I'm Sadness...I keep Riley sad...I mean, I give Riley her sad moments...I let her cry," Sadness explained.

Infatuation walked back in front of the emotions.

"We'll its a pleasure to meet you all, I'm infatuation," Infatuation said nodding a bit.

"What...do you do," Sadness asked.

Infatuation lit up and walked into a twirl grasping her hands together.

"I make sure Riley gets the goal...Jordan," Infatuation said in almost a sing songy way, her looking up gleefully as recalling the scene.

Joy looked around with a slight panic.

"Goal...uh goal?" Joy said walking forward, some distress in her voice.

Infatuation came out of her charmed pose and looked at joy as did the other emotions.

Joy cleared her throat and said, "The goal is keeping Riley balanced and free to express herself, all of her emotions, so we can navigate highschool."

"Oh yes of course, of course, Infatuation said spinning behind Sadness, putting a quick hand on her then twirling behind Fear to rest her hands on his shoulders.

"Though imagine getting Jordan? Was he not everything? So strong, stable."

Fear shook a bit but looked somewhat interested as Infatuation did a cartwheel into a lean against Disgust.

"Was he not cute," Infatuation asked side eyeing Disgust.

"Very," Disgust replied.

"I bet people would just _die_ to be with him," Infatuation said.

"Riley's social cred would skyrocket," Disgust said giving Infatuation a small point.

"Totally," they both said in unison.

Disgust placed a hand on her hip and her green hair flipped as she watched Infatuation slink next to Anger, her eyelashes fluttering.

"We would just bypass all the social goop and dynamics straight to a partner in action, none of the frustrating drama..., the rejection...," Infatuation said breezily.

Anger's flame lit up a bit with him just thinking about trying to fit in and managed to give a small nod.

"Yes," Infauation said walking toward the console, "getting Jordan is sooo important, for Riley."

"Wait, what, Riley has a partner in crime, Megan and navigating highschool is important we can't just focus-," Joy said before being interrupted by the other emotions walking to join Infatuation at the Console.

They excitedly toyed with the Console and watched as Riley rushed to the bathroom mirror to closely inspect herself to make sure she was ready for Jordan tomorow at school.

Joy looked on, an uneasy feeling washing over her.


	3. Chapter 3

The emotions watched as Riley sat in her last class of the day.

Infatuation was at the helm of the controls now, punching away at the console. Riley eagerly watched as the last seconds ticked by, her ready to rush in front of the school to see Jordan again. The bell rang and Riley took off.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Disgust said pushing a button, "we can't seem to obvious, we might look desperate."

"You're right," said Fear as he also punched a button.

Riley slowed down but kept up a good pace as she swerved around the student body filling the hallways. Joy was apprehensive but twisted a knob making Riley act as if she was on the ice with her skates dodging the opposing team. Riley smirked breaking the tension of her nervousness. All of the emotions smiled, even Anger and Sadness had a bit of a smirk. Joy had to admit, Infatuation brought this new driving energy to headquarters, like a sweet draft of wind.

Riley made it outside as students made their way home, some walking some getting picked up in cars by their parents. With Infatuation and Disgust pushing a few buttons Riley straightened out her clothes and tended to her hair then looked around seeing if Jordan may have seen her.

"Okay, we're waiting for Jordan...then what," Fear asked searchingly.

Fear and Disgust exchanged a look.

"I mean, we never did this before...approached a boy...I mean what do we do?" Fear said as his breath picked up.

"Oh no you're right, this could be a total disaster, I mean, our outfit is on point but what if he doesn't like?," said Disgust.

"You mean he doesn't like us?" Sadness dribbled out.

"No no you guys saw that exchange, that smile," Joy said recalling the memory.

"Unless he was sending mixed signals," Anger said gruffly.

"Oh my consciousness! There he is! Run away!" Fear exclaimed.

Fear banged a few buttons making Riley do a sprint hop toward the school doors.

"No," said Infatuation pushing a big lever on the console.

Riley turned around and headed toward Jordan who was walking in front of the school.

"Wait our hair!" Disgust exclaimed.

Riley turned around and put a bit of her hair behind her ear.

"Okay, we can't miss him!" Infatuation said titling her head.

Riley turned around again and headed Jordan who was now ahead of her a few paces.

"Wait what if we're not ready," Fear said pushing a button.

"I don't think he likes us," Sadness said slowly, head down, pushing a button.

Riley began to look around nervously, feelings of self doubt prickling in her stomach paralyzing her in place.

"Look, were doing something!" Anger burst out, flames shooting from his head.

Anger slammed down a lever and Riley charged toward Rick.

When she was close she let out a loud, "hey!"

Jordan flinched and turned around, a surprised look on his face.

"Oh no he's angry," Fear said eyeing the scene.

"No, just surprised," Disgust said twisting a knob.

Riley caught herself, smiled.

"Hey, sorry for surprising you," Riley said.

"Oh ha, it's okay, you got some good volume on you."

Joy and Disgust exchanged a smile while Infatuation began to really work the console. Riley puffed up a bit, looked down coyly and back up charmingly at Jordan.

"I uh...," Riley began with a shaky voice.

Rick looked attentively at Riley as she searched for words.

"We're losing it," Fear said anxiously.

"I...," Riley continued.

"We're looking like a fool out there," Anger said gesturing to the scene.

A red and green memory rolled down and collected with the others of the long school day. Joy noticed, looked around and caught eyes with Infatuation. Joy looked out of headquarters to personality island and back to Infatuation and nodded. They both began to work the console with focus.

"I was wondering...did you maybe wanna catch a game of mine sometime," Riley said finding her words.

"What?" Jordan asked curiously.

Joy and Infatuation continued at the console as Riley jumped back and pretended like she had a hockey stick toying with a puck.

"Hockey...," she said standing up eyeing Jordan for a response.

Jordan looked impressed and gave a nod, "sure, that'd be awesome."

Joy and Infatuation both jumped back and did a little dance. Riley smiled which Disgust tempered not to seem to eager.

"Cool, its at 6:00pm, Friday, maybe meet a bit earlier?"

"Sounds good, well catch you later Riley."

Jordan walked away while Riley stood brimming with excitement.

"Success," Disgust said placing a hand on her hip.

"That went better then expected," Fear said with slight surprise.

"That was...draining," Anger said flicking out a newspaper and walking away.

"Wow, that was amazing," Joy exclaimed, her voice filling the room.

Joy and Infatuation fluttered around each other, caught in the rush.

"Wasn't it the best," Infatuation squeaked out.

"Amazing," Joy replied.

"Now what," Sadness said joining the two emotions.

"Well, we bagged our first date," Infatuation replied clasping her hands together happily.

"Fir-, fir-, first date," Fear stuttered out nervously.

"It's okay, look how this turned out,

with Infatuation Riley is a natural," Joy said.

Infatuation gave a demure courtesy.

"Well nice call with tapping Riley's personality," Infatuation shot back at Joy.

"Okay, you guys, unless we want like total grief from the parentals we need to get home and do homework," Disgust said sashaying to the group.

"Ohhh, yes of course though I was hoping we could replay the asking of the date...just a few times," Infatuation said tilting her head.

"That sounds great," Joy said happily without a thought.

Joy slide on her feet as if skating and swirled to grab the pink memory. Disgust and Fear exchanged a concerned look.

"It's usually Joy that wants to stay on course," Disgust said talking to Fear while watching the two elated emotions.

"Yes...you're right," Fear said bringing a hand thoughtfully to his chin.

The two shrugged and joined the other emotions, swept up in the new powerful energy radiating through out headquarters.


End file.
